


Until You Fall Asleep

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 6 [52]
Category: True Blood
Genre: F/F, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adilyn checks on Jessica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until You Fall Asleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midnightafter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightafter/gifts).



> Takes place during "Jesus Gonna Be Here," with spoilers up through that episode.

Adilyn crept up to the attic. Jessica had dashed up the steps at vampire speed moments before, and the Halfling was worried about the redhead.

Jessica was stretched out on a chair, her skin still singed from the sun. As Adilyn approached her, Jessica’s eyes opened wide and her fangs popped out.

Adilyn jumped back from the vampire. After a moment, recognition came over Jessica’s face and she retracted her fangs. “Sorry” she said, somewhat embarrassed.

Adilyn smiled. “Don’t worry about it” she said. Then, she gently touched one of the burns on Jessica’s forehead and asked “Does it hurt?”

“Not too much” said Jessica. “It will heal.”

After a few seconds, Adilyn removed her hand from Jessica’s forehead and asked “Would my blood help?”

“No!” cried Jessica. Calming herself, she then said “I mean, it would, but I don’t trust myself not to drain you dry.”

“I trust you” said Adilyn.

“I’ll be fine” said Jessica. “It’ll heal with sleep.”

“Okay” said Adilyn, turning to leave the attic. Then she stopped and turned back around, before asking “Do you want me to stay with you until you fall asleep?”

“I’d like that” Jessica said, smiling at the other girl.


End file.
